User talk:Skycop61
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Bruce Watson" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 22:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post I moved your post to your talk page, as posts on article talk pages are supposed to be about article changes only. You may wish to post this comment on your user page, or leave it here. Thanks 31dot (talk) 22:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I was one of the last people to talk with Bruce the day he died. I just want to say that he was a wonderful man and that his death was not as impulsive as it may have appeared. Bruce suffered in any ways and certainly hung in there far longer than most would imagine. He was very proud of his career in acting, his connection with the Screen Actors' Guild, and of the people whom had given him so many chances. He was a loving, caring man who grew increasingly tired of the way people with mental health disorders and the elderly were treated and disregarded. It was an honor knowing him and I miss him a lot. He cared a lot about his daughter--S. and talked about her often. I hope those who remember Bruce do it with the same respect that he gave to you. RIP Bruce. --Chris